


魅魔的邀请

by sjz7220



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjz7220/pseuds/sjz7220
Summary: 1~4全集





	魅魔的邀请

1

“艾达，我是不是没有说过，我喜欢你。”

艾达刚把空掉的酒杯满上，就听到了这么句话。她端起酒杯，跟说话的人碰在一起，笑着说：“谢谢，我也喜欢你。”

这块大陆民风开放，看似告白的话语其实并没有那么多旖旎的含义。她熟练地回应着，却在目光触及对方的瞬间愣住了。

特里斯莱斯盈盈地看着她。她的手肘撑在桌面，丰盈的胸脯也垫在桌上，她扔掉酒杯，没骨头似的靠近了艾达。  
她披着常见的法师斗篷，深深的兜帽下泄出几缕银色的发丝和精致美艳的脸蛋。她的皮肤是巧克力样的棕褐色，柔嫩的唇瓣是深窖的红酒。她掀了掀眼皮，自下而上地凝望着，紫色的眼睛散出钻石般的光彩。

“呃，特里斯……”虽然已经被自家队友的颜值暴击过无数次，艾达还是感觉喉咙发紧。

然后，有什么碰到了她的小腿。灵活又纤长。先是轻轻地触碰，接着缠绕着绞紧，一瞬的麻痒后松开来，暧昧的摩挲。

那是一条尾巴。  
特里斯莱斯的尾巴。灵巧又致命。  
艾达还记得，被特里斯莱斯蛊惑的人类，痴迷地靠近后，被这条尾巴洞穿胸口的画面。

是的，特里斯莱斯不是人类，甚至不是“她”。  
他是一只魅魔，一个将欲望和享乐开发到极致的魔物。

艾达的脑子清醒了不少，她终于发觉，那句“告白”好像真的充满了旖旎的含义！

仿佛为了印证她的猜测，那条尾巴爬上了大腿，探向了腿跟。  
艾达伸手捉住了尾巴，特里斯莱斯发出了一声急促而勾人的轻喘。

别闹，连板甲都能洞穿，会有这么敏感？！

艾达清了下嗓子，认真地询问：“你想跟我上床？”

“你不想吗？”魅魔眨了下眼，压低了声线。他的声音轻飘而婉转，带了点沙哑，压低了之后仿佛靡靡的叹息。

“我想啊！”艾达干脆的承认，直接取悦了魅魔，他笑起来，眉眼舒展的时候欲色更甚。

艾达也不觉得羞恼，讲真，第一眼起她就觉得特里斯莱斯是个上床的好对象。但是……“但是，有几个问题。”

“你说。”特里斯莱斯挑了挑眉。

“首先，上床对你意味着什么？”

特里斯莱斯嗤笑一下，“我可是魅魔，你觉得对魅魔来说上床意味着什么？”

“我又没见过其他魅魔，我怎么知道。”

“那你就没点常识，也没听过教会的告诫？”特里斯莱斯直起身，压向身前的年轻冒险家，他的眼神冷淡，嘴角却噙着笑意，兜帽投下的阴影给精致的面容蒙上一层阴翳，他看起来就像个真正的危险而充满诱惑力的魅魔。他几乎是贴着艾达的耳朵在说话：“欲望是天性，堕落是本能，魅魔会吸取你的精气，榨干你的灵魂。”

艾达叹了口气，“你给我好好说话。”她松开抓着魅魔尾巴的手，撑着他的肩膀把他按回原位，另一只手揉了揉被热气熏得通红的耳垂。

“我在问你，又不是你的种族，更不是刻板印象。比如说我，”她指了指自己，“上床对我来说并不是那么需要慎重考虑的事情，亲密的朋友，或者长得好看的陌生人，只要你情我愿，我都不介意来一发的。但是大多数人并不这么想，上床，我是说性交，总是跟爱情和忠贞挂钩。”她笑了一下，坦诚，又有点不好意思，“我觉得这个问题还是很重要的，我喜欢作为朋友的你，你发出了邀请，我接受了。但如果这种行为对你来说有什么特殊意义的话，我估计没办法满足你的期待。呃，实在接受不了的话，我们也可以不这么做，虽然很遗憾啦哈哈哈。”  
艾达干笑了两声，没有得到回应，便咳嗽一声安静下来。她看向特里斯莱斯。

魅魔一动不动地坐在原地，他似乎在看着艾达，目光却空落落的没有着处。他愣住了。特里斯莱斯美艳的面庞从来没有露出过这种神情，他的眼睛微微睁大，脸颊轻轻鼓起，看上去竟然有点萌。

艾达犹豫了一下，还是没忍住伸出手去掐他的脸。

只是还没碰到，就被对方给抓住了。  
魅魔深深地凝视着她，紫水晶一样的眸子摄住了她的全部心神，就像喝下去的酒精一齐爆发，她只能陶然地沉醉，再没有挣脱的可能。  
艾达知道这一招，特里斯莱斯虽然扮成了个法师，常见的术法却一个都不会，但没关系，因为他的魅惑无人能挡。只要他往敌人的面前一站，摘掉兜帽，效果简直比任何范围性控制魔法都要好，就连智力低下的魔兽都逃不掉。

完蛋了。艾达默默地哀嚎，绝望的发现自己的内心居然甘之如饴。

“抱歉，我控制不住。”她听到特里斯莱斯的声音，魅惑一瞬间消去，又被唇齿间的缠绵拉进另一个漩涡。“我想吻你。”他的声音夹着含混的水声。

这绝对不是人类的舌头。长而韧，灵活而狡猾，依次抚过牙龈和齿贝，流连在敏感的上腭，又向她的舌头发出共舞的邀请。一开始，她还能招架，接着便因缺氧和快感而头晕目眩、手脚发软，再跟不上节奏，任由魅魔的舌头尽情探索，咽不下的津液顺着嘴角下滑，将将滴落的一瞬又被魅魔舔去。

特里斯莱斯站起身，扯着艾达冲进了酒馆的客房。他抱着艾达滚落在床上，刺啦一声肩胛处伸出的翅膀撕裂了长袍和斗篷，银发一泻而下，露出了尖尖的犄角和纤长的耳朵。赤身裸体的魅魔跪伏在年轻冒险家的身上，他的腰肢下陷，挺翘圆润的臀间伸出长长的尾巴，缠紧了冒险家的大腿。而他低下头，用唇齿撕咬她衣领的结扣。

“等、等一下、”艾达终于喘匀了气，“还有一个很重要的问题。”

特里斯莱斯没有说话，也没有拒绝，他叼着绳结抬起头，更加压低了腰肢，用绵软的胸口去蹭艾达的，发出了小声的呻吟。

“真的很重要啦~”艾达顺了顺他的长发，“我们得考虑一下避孕的问题。”

2

“避孕？”特里斯莱斯扯开了绳结，启唇含住了锁骨。

“嗯。”艾达的手顺着长发摸到背脊，魅魔的皮肤温暖又滑腻，些微的潮湿，几乎把手指吸在了上面，“魅魔是很容易受孕的种族吧，不管是让别人受孕还是自己受孕。”  
艾达回忆着曾经看过的魔界生物演化史，魅魔是除人类之外唯一一种几乎没有生殖隔离的生物，在残酷的魔界，既无爪牙之利也无肉体之坚的早期魅魔正是靠着无与伦比的繁衍能力成了魔族的一大类群，而魅惑和幻术等天赋技能只是后期进化的产物。所以如果不想要孩子的话……

“——嘶！”从锁骨传来的刺痛打断了思绪，艾达倒抽一口冷气，下滑到特里斯莱斯臀部的手揪紧了对方的尾巴根。  
魅魔的全身都绷紧了一瞬，又软绵绵地松懈下来，他松了嘴，喘息着呼出大股热气，又伸出舌尖舔舐着冒险家锁骨上的齿痕和星点血迹。同时，艾达感到腰腹处的衣物变得潮湿，特里斯莱斯的阴茎完全勃起了，掩藏在后的蜜穴也失禁一般淌下黏滑的液体。

……居然真的这么敏感。艾达松了手上的力道，用指腹轻轻摩挲刚刚掐紧的地方。  
特里斯莱斯的呼吸开始发颤，他埋头在艾达的颈窝轻蹭，发出小声的呻吟。然后艾达感到自己的腰上更湿了。

“所以干嘛咬我？”说是情趣也有点太疼了啊！

“你不喜欢吗？”特里斯莱斯从她的颈窝啄吻到唇角，他撑起身，亲了亲艾达皱起的眉心。他敛起紫色的眼睛，银白的长发流泻下来，圈出了一片暧昧而压抑的空间。魅魔舔了舔唇，尖利的牙齿一闪而现，低哑的嗓音更多一份暗沉：“也对呀，你甚至不愿与我生下后代。”

艾达眨了眨眼，总感觉气氛凝重了下来。她开口澄清道：“不止是你，我不想跟任何人，嗯，物种，生孩子。”她鼓了鼓脸颊，“拜托，我还这么年轻，为什么就要留下后代了啊！而且，如果要孩子的话……”她脑补了一下生产的血腥和自己当妈妈的画面，忍不住打了个寒噤，“噫——，想想就可怕，那可是一辈子都甩不掉的责任啊！”

艾达的嫌弃太过明显，特里斯莱斯被逗出一声轻笑，又有点疑惑：“人类的幼崽，有那么、可怕吗？”

艾达语气沉重，“至少对我来说，是的。”说着，她叹了口气，“更惨的是，我到现在也没找到什么有效又靠谱的避孕方式。”

“找？”

“嗯嗯。”艾达点了点头，干脆翻了个身，趴在床沿拉出了柜子里的背包，从里面翻出了一本日志，翻动几下就找到了想要的内容，“呐，我都记下来了。”

魅魔总觉得哪里不对，这是上床的正确展开吗？他的脸上露出一点疑惑，就被艾达的兴致勃勃感染了，干脆趴在冒险家的身上看她翻开的日志。

整整两页，分门别类地记述了各种摘抄或者道听途说的避孕方式，有些还注脚了使用者的心得体会和记录者的分析总结。

最上面的是禁欲，来自于千年前教会的一位圣人，心得体会里除了一句教会经典的引文就是各种语言的不雅词汇。  
接着是在身上佩戴各种饰品，从符咒到干蜘蛛到羊蛋蛋，心得体会是一位修女对渣男的破口大骂，分析总结：封建迷信。  
然后是药剂，也有不同的配方，包括但不限于液体矿石、草药、魔兽肢体和粪便，有些效果强劲但可能有生命危险，有些则异常恶心还没有用处，分析总结：效果存疑，可以尝试，先考虑知名魔药师的作品。  
再下面是安全套，看起来是套在男性阴茎上的，材料也是各种各样，坚硬的有骨甲，柔软的有肠子，常见的还有纸张和布料，效果似乎不错，但批注只有一个字：脏。  
后面还有些乱七八糟的，比如射精后立刻排出并用植物汁液清洗阴道、做爱之前在阴道里塞沾了蜂蜜的章鱼、特殊的体位等等。但没有一个得到过更加正面的评价。

“没有找到有效又靠谱的避孕方式，也就是说，”特里斯莱斯的语气有些迟疑，还带着小小的雀跃，“你还没有跟其他人上过床？”

“那倒不是，只不过会刻意选择安全的对象，比如漂亮的小姐姐。”说到这里，艾达侧身偏头亲了亲特里斯莱斯的下唇，“特里斯也有女性的器官吧，我会好好照顾你的。”

冒险家一个发力，将猝不及防的魅魔压进了床褥，抓着手腕交换了一个深入而缠绵的吻。半晌，她红着脸结束了这个吻，深深地喘息，“犯规呀，这个舌头。”然后，她亲了亲魅魔的小腹，胸口被激动得溢出清液的阴茎弄湿了一片，她忍不住笑了一下，“唔，虽然不太熟练，不过也会照顾好它的。”

3

特里斯莱斯仰面瘫在床褥间，他的眼角殷红，神色迷蒙。浅薄又艳丽的唇微微张开，绵长的喘息和湿漉漉的呻吟随着胸廓起伏的节奏逸出。他似乎已经完全沉溺在了情欲中，却又好像抽离在了触摸不到的彼方。

他迷茫、困惑，压抑着小小的激动，以及不知从何而来却仿佛要将人冲垮的喜悦。

这场性事，对于魅魔来说，是完全新奇的体验。  
并不是说没有跟人类的女性做过爱。特里斯莱斯深知自己的美丽，并且善于利用，人类、魔物、异种，只要他想要，整个世界都甘愿奉上顶级的享乐。而他从不拒绝，乐在其中。

可这享乐是为了什么呢？  
那深刻在灵魂里的本能，自诞生起就在血液里汹汹叫嚣着的，是从远古时期就被证明成功、贯彻始终的生存手段，是繁殖。

越是热衷于性爱，越是能留下更多的血脉；而越是能肆无忌惮地感受快乐的身体，越是热衷于性爱。美妙的肉体和勾魂夺魄的魅惑，都能带来更多的、更刺激的快乐。  
如果特里斯莱斯听说过进化论，那他一定会认同，正是靠着一套诡异的选择标准，魅魔这个种族一路演化成了今天的模样。

性爱与繁殖，是特里斯莱斯的生活方式，尽管有时候性爱不是为了繁殖，但他也从不在意。很少有魅魔会关心自己的后代，不管是自己孕育的，还是在他人身上播下的种子。

可是现在，牵着他在情欲中徜徉的人明确拒绝了繁殖的可能性，她只想与他感受快乐。  
是的，他知道，很多人类只愿享乐而惧怕责任，一些弱小的魅魔被饲养调教在贵族的家中，一般都被摧毁了生育的能力，即使能够产下后代，也是为了一些恶心的原因。

他应该会排斥这种事情。他会拒绝她。或者，他可以强硬地让她知道魅魔是种什么生物。

可是，可是这个人是艾达。

艾达在渴求特里斯莱斯。

特里斯莱斯觉得这个理由根本就是胡闹，简直毫无逻辑。

可它实在太有说服力了！  
只要想到艾达，他的大脑就像被热水泡透的棉花，陶然而软烂，只想带着整个身体都沉溺下去。  
而只要一想到，自己将要为了这个人刻意扭曲与生俱来、理所当然的生存方式，向深埋在骨髓和灵魂中天性发起反叛和抗争，他感到战栗，无与伦比的喜悦的电流炸遍全身。

他微微撑起身，看向跪伏在自己腿间的人。  
年轻的女性跨在他的一条腿上，滑腻湿透的花瓣在他的腿骨上研磨。她的一只手探进他的阴穴，带着薄茧的手指温柔而有技巧摸索抽动，另一只手圈着他的阴茎滑动，时不时地收紧和摩挲。而她低下头，亲吻他的龟头，舔舐后含入。察觉到他的视线，她抬起眼睛，被生理性泪水溢满的眼眶明亮而温柔，带着些许的疑问。

啊，她什么也不知道。

特里斯莱斯的困惑和挣扎，特里斯莱斯的压抑和反抗，艾达什么也不知道。她甜蜜地亲吻他，温柔地爱抚他，只是把他看作床伴，一个美丽的、令人喜爱的对象。

想到这里，魅魔的心中竟涌起了一股崇高的使命感，他几乎觉得自己在进行一场隐秘的自我牺牲。

他高潮了。  
不只是身体的愉悦，连精神也炸开着攀升。

被突然爆射的白灼打了个措不及防，艾达愣了片刻，看了看又重新瘫软下去，仿佛灵魂都跟着射出去的魅魔，有点自得，又觉得对方真是可爱。她抹了一把胸口上沾染的精液，满手的粘腻顺着魅魔肌理分明又纤韧细腻的小腹向上推，就像白色的奶油融化在了巧克力样的肌肤上。她重新压在他的身上，绵软的乳房和勃起的乳头彼此研磨，他们交换了一个味道奇怪而煽情的吻。

“唔，特里斯，你真的是魅魔吗？”

“怎么了？”

“总感觉……”很没经验的样子。艾达想了想，换了个说法，“比我想象的还要柔软。”

然后她就感受到了坚硬。特里斯莱斯的性器勃起了，直戳在她的腿缝。  
她的思绪早就被情欲冲得七零八落，甚至跃跃欲试地想要坐下去，只剩了一点摇摇欲坠的担忧……

“不用担心，都交给我吧。”回过神的魅魔紫色的眼睛明亮得有些灼人，热情高涨得让艾达有点瑟缩，但也让她更加期待和兴奋了。特里斯莱斯的手在她的腰臀间抚摸流连，他亲吻她的眼皮，呼出的气息炽热而温柔，“不会让你怀孕的。”

4

在床榻间无往不胜的魅魔掌握了主动权会怎样？

天赋的魅惑肆意弥散，便是神明也能拽进情欲的泥沼。

特里斯莱斯紫色的眼睛流光溢彩，银白的长发温凉顺滑，深色的肌肤泌出细密的汗液，在肌理间留下晶莹的水痕，又被血脉汩汩的热力蒸干，氤氲出透骨迷醉的芬芳。

只是一缕眸光，一丝香气，就把冒险家摇摇欲坠的神智彻底搅了个粉碎。  
盛大的欢愉在头脑炸开，甘美甜腻的滋味浸透瘫软的肢体，目力所及的一切都笼上玫瑰色的光晕。仿佛整个人都沉进了温暖的水域，轻柔的波涛倒灌进耳廓，随着缠绵的喘息起伏摇荡。  
然后，她听到一声轻笑，被含弄吸吮的耳垂传来酸麻大过疼痛的刺激，才骤然回神，发现自己已经被扒了个精光。

特里斯莱斯笑吟吟地看着她，鲜红的舌尖舔过尖锐的犬齿，“艾达，你的魔抗真是差劲呢~”

……这根本不是魔抗的问题吧！

憋着一股劲，在又一次陷入恍惚之前，艾达抬手捂住了魅魔璀璨生辉的紫色瞳眸，她咬了咬下唇保持清醒，厉声道：“稍微给我收敛一点儿啊混蛋！”  
然而脱口而出的话语却轻飘绵软得仿佛在撒娇，再加上紊乱的喘息……总是习惯占据主动地位的冒险家不可抑制地感到了羞耻，她恶狠狠地瞪向伏在身上的魅魔，却不知道被羞恼和情欲熏红的双颊和溢满泪水的眼睛是何等的春情弥漫，完全不具备威慑力。

被软绵绵的手掌遮蔽视线的魅魔似乎感受到了谴责的目光，他叹了口气：“抱歉，我控制不住……”下一秒，他就毫不费力地扯下了艾达的手臂，魅惑的笑容愈加艳丽：“骗~你~的~艾达这样真可爱！”  
说着，他低下头，交换了一个深入缠绵的吻。  
比之人类更加灵活纤长的舌头轻易扫荡过口腔的敏感点，唇齿相依，肌肤相贴，每一寸皮肤都柔软滑腻得让人沉醉，就连发丝轻轻扫过都能激起一阵欢悦的战栗。

艾达不甘心地揪紧了特里斯莱斯的尾巴，却只换来了更加过分的玩弄。两片湿透的花瓣隔着囊袋用力研磨，粘腻的蜜液流连一处，炙热的肉棒紧压着阴蒂，蹭开了包裹的肉瓣，每一次摩挲都是一片快乐的电流。  
仅仅僵持了片刻，艾达就向着快感屈服了。  
她松开了手，配合着特里斯莱斯的动作，让愉悦的洪流更加汹涌。那尾巴却不依不挠地缠绕而上，绞紧摩挲，渴望着再次被攥进手里。

长时间的接吻和激烈的情潮带来了些微的窒息感，目眩神迷间诱发了更加强烈的快感。

一切都将盈满，只待最后的洪峰。

特里斯莱斯却突然停下了动作。  
艾达发出一声难耐的呻吟，拱起腰肢让下体更加贴近。特里斯莱斯却直起了腰身，并按住了艾达想要自我纾解的双手。

“你干嘛啊？”艾达这次是真心实意地在撒娇。

“你不想怀孕吧。”

“……对？”完全不知道为什么突然提起了这个话题。

特里斯莱斯一本正经地解释道：“怀孕的必要条件是精子与卵子的结合，精液里面有精子，子宫里面，”他的手指顺着艾达的阴阜向上，在小腹画了个圈，“有卵子。”

“所以？”

魅魔掀了掀眼皮，泄出一丝惑人的眸光，“刚刚很舒服吧？”  
他的手指流连在穴口，绕着阴蒂勾画，又轻轻地向深处戳刺，“让我插进去，会更舒服的。”

“那就插进去……”艾达看向戳在小腹的肉棒，粗长的形状和炙热的温度让她感到口干舌燥，濒临绝顶却被搁置的欲望翻涌得更加令人难耐，仅剩的理智让她补充了一句：“射精之前抽出来。”

“不行。”魅魔单手撸过阴茎，又捻了捻艾达腰腹间被龟头沾染的一片粘腻，“这种液体也有可能会怀孕。”

“那……”

“这算是身体构造的缺陷，没办法。”特里斯莱斯舔了舔唇，低哑的嗓音就是一把勾子，“我的变形术也很好，要试试吗？”

试试？试什么试？

很快，艾达的疑惑就得到了解答。

魅魔慢慢向后退去，身躯却愈发高大。他的犬齿更加锋利尖长，纤薄的蝠翼收缩加厚，浮现出血红的纹路。  
更加引人注目的是腰腹之下，纤瘦修长的双腿化作巨大的蛛腹，巧克力样甜蜜的肤色染成漆黑，镀上了一层金属般森冷的光泽。  
他已经完全退到了床外，四对螯肢挺立，关节处倒刺狰狞，一种异类才拥有的危险摄人的魅力。

几缕蛛丝缠上艾达的脚腕，将她拖到了床边。  
第一对螯肢抬起钉上床褥，露出了蛛腹下隐藏的性器官。那是一对并列的触肢，灵活粗长，表面覆满了漆黑的毛刺。

“等、等一下！不是要用这个插进去吧？！”艾达有些发怂，但是被蛛丝拉开的双腿间却涌出了一大股蜜液。

“害怕吗？”特里斯莱斯俯身亲了亲她的唇角，“没事的，你可以摸摸它，不会疼的，会很舒服。”

漆黑的触肢随着魅魔的动作攀上了冒险家的小腹，密密麻麻的毛刺并不蜇人，只带来一阵轻柔的瘙痒。  
艾达扶着特里斯莱斯的胳膊跪坐起身，碰了碰触肢，就把其中一个圈进了手里。  
外层的绒毛确实很柔软，内里却相当坚硬，不像人类的阴茎因充血而勃起，带着热度和弹性，蜘蛛的触肢仿佛异化的螯肢，有着固定的形状和不容改变的硬度。视觉冲击也更加强烈，漆黑的毛刺遍生的异种性器官与白皙光洁的人类肢体，仅仅是看着，就让人生起背德的快感。

被搁置的渴望再次抬头，艾达抬了抬腰身，主动扶着触肢送进了湿漉漉的阴穴。

才刚刚进入，她就腰眼发酸，跪立不住，喘息一下，便跌进了特里斯莱丝的怀里。随着体位的改变，一根触肢擦着阴蒂一贯到底，另一根则磨着外绽的花瓣卡在腿间。剧烈的刺激诱发了迟来的高潮，情潮汹涌，丰沛的汁水却半点未漏，被浸水后膨胀的纤毛牢牢堵住。

“什、什么啊……”艾达恍惚着呻吟一声，瘫在魅魔怀里扶住了小腹。  
那些毛刺一点不像在外面抚摸时那样柔软顺服，反而异常纤韧，根根分明，吸饱水后存在感更甚，随着抽插的动作扫过痉挛的内壁，一丝一毫的缝隙都不放过。

“停一下、别动！”她攀住了魅魔的臂膀，从深埋的柔软馨香中抬起头，想要从高潮的余韵中喘口气。

而特里斯莱斯只是低下头，深深地凝望进她的瞳眸，看着冒险家的面色从羞恼的挣扎到陶然的沉醉。  
他操纵着触肢更加深入地顶弄，在内壁又一次绞紧的同时，附在她的耳边轻语：“又高潮了~”

半晌，才听到艾达的回应，软糯地近乎嘤咛：“好舒服……”

情欲的魔物轻轻笑开，坚韧的蛛丝织成了网，将怀中的人类牢牢捆缚。  
他紧盯着她，诱惑的话语参杂了一丝冰冷的疯狂：“我让你更舒服，好不好？”

即使被快感和无法抵挡的魅惑冲溃了理智，常年游走在生死边缘的冒险家依然本能地察觉到了威胁。  
她战栗着缩了缩肩膀，却仍向那熟悉的气息交付了信任。  
“好啊，”她说，同时偏头摩挲那抚摸自己脸颊的手指，“可是特里斯、特里斯也感觉舒服吗？”

“啊……”那一瞬间，席卷过心头、在脑海中炸开的是种什么样的感觉呢？  
特里斯莱斯说不上来，也从未体验过。他只想到，一个魅魔永远不会被这样对待。

只有他。

只有她。

艾达。

他全身的血脉，所有的欲求，都在呼唤这个名字。

“特里斯？”猝不及防地，他得到了回应。  
他愣愣地看着不知何时摆脱了魅惑的人类女性，看着她伸手捏了捏他的脸，“什么嘛，明明高潮的是我，你怎么跟丢了魂一样？”

“我也高潮了。”

“？”艾达感受了一下插在体内的硬物，没有半分疲软的迹象。

特里斯莱斯侧了侧身，露出了溅满白浊的木质地板。“蛛化精灵的泄殖腔与交配器官是分开的，需要先排出精液，再用触肢送进去。”

艾达发出了长见识的惊叹，还要询问些什么，尚未出口的话语就被触肢的抽插顶成了一片娇吟。

特里斯莱斯一手揉捏着她的乳房，另一只手的拇指按揉着阴蒂，其余的手指绕着交合的地方摩挲，时不时还随着突入的触肢深入体腔，带来更强烈的刺激。

“艾达，蛛化精灵有两根触肢。”他喘息着暗示。

“那、都插进来？”被伺候舒服的人类完全没有逼数，想象了一下，甚至兴奋得涌出了更多蜜液。

虽然很快就被过剩的快感逼得哭着求饶。

但是初尝爱欲的魅魔总能轻而易举地将对方拉进情欲的漩涡，更别说还用着蛛化精灵的永不疲软的肉棒。

End


End file.
